1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a generic-type steam iron.
2. Description of the Related Art
A steam iron is known from DE-PS 42 14 564 which comprises an electric pump, which conveys water from the water tank via a pressure reservoir to the individual consumers, such as the evaporation chamber, the auxiliary evaporation chamber and the spray device. In order to spray the material which is to be ironed in the region in front of the iron and for steam production, corresponding cut-off valves are actuated from outside the iron by way of manual actuating members. The valves are coupled for the production of steam to control electronics via electric switches.
This known steam iron has the disadvantage that an additional electric switch is required for the production of additional steam. This additional switch interrupts the electric circuit of the pump via the control electronics during actuation of the corresponding cut-off valve in order to prevent the auxiliary evaporation chamber from flooding. Consequently, this known steam iron is still too complicated with regard to its control technology.